Short story parts Law x oc
by Shikyo-Jinsei
Summary: I started writing a fic inspired by pictures and those are the little texts it made. If it sounds interesting, I might try to put it all together. The OC, called Anya, is a little weird, maybe she looks over powered as well sometimes.
1. The pictures

The pictures

I had just woken up. Penguin and Shachi were making a lot of noise. They seemed to be running away from Trafalgar. I had walked out of my room a little after I had heard Law passing after the two crewmates in front of my door. I went to the grand room and spotted a table where there seemed to be something left on it.

-Huh? Are these pictures?

I can't help but get closer to bend above the pictures and look at them. I turn red when I see them. Who in the world had taken pictures of Trafalgar as he was sleeping?!

-Maybe that's why they were running away. Since they developed the pictures…

I look at the two last pictures and put a hand in front of my mouth to stop the laugher. It must have hurt when he found them taking pictures of him, but the face he was making was so funny. I put the pictures in one pile, hiding them on both side, and put them back in the box they were supposed to be in. As I close the box, I hear someone entering the room and closing the door behind them. I turn around and see it was Penguin and Shachi. They look at me with round eyes:

«Miss Anya?!»

I smile:

«Good morning! You look energetic. What's the big rush?»

As they are about to answer, I hear Trafalgar's voice:

«YOU WON'T GET AWAY THAT EASILY!»

Shachi looks at me:

«We didn't come here, okay?»

They both go to hide. Just as they had found a good spot, the door slams open on and Trafalgar comes in, sword in hand. He calms down when he sees me:

«Anya…»

I smile to him in a cute way:

«Well, well, what happened so soon in the morning? You looked angry a moment ago.»

«That's…»

He spots the box in my hands and seems uneasy. Wait, he's blushing, isn't he?

«W…What are you doing with that?!»

«I found it on the table.»

«Did you…saw the pictures?»

I frown, wondering:

«Pictures? Is that what's inside? It was closed like this when I arrived.»

He seems relieved. He walks closer and holds out a hand:

«Can you give this to me?»

«Sure.»

I hand him the box and he takes back a serious look:

«By the way, did you saw Shachi or Penguin?»

I shake my head:

«Nope, none of them.»

He sights:

«Fine, I'll get them sooner or later.»

«I'm not sure what they did, but don't you think you're being a little hard? I know you need to keep the image of a strong captain, but I don't think you need to be this angry at them. Did they say they were sorry?»

«I think they did…many times…»

«Isn't that enough? I'm sure they won't do it again, whatever it was they did.»

He looks away, a little uneasy:

«I…maybe…you're right.»

I smile lightly:

«Good, do tell them calmly not to do it again if you are able to get close without them running away.»

He sights:

«I'll try…»

He leaves the room and Shachi and Penguin come out of hiding, looking at me in awe:

«Never thought I'd see Captain Law calming down like this so easily.»

«You really are something, Miss Anya.»

I laugh a little:

«Just promise you won't do it again.»

«Promise!»

«Thanks, Miss Anya!»

On that, I walk back to my room.


	2. Tokei is missing

Tokei is missing

As I woke up that morning, I couldn't feel the familiar weight of Tokei. Used to her being around my neck or close to me, I sit on the bed and look around, passing my hands in the blankets to try and find her. No sign of the watch being close.

«Tokei?»

Had I forgot her somewhere on the submarine? Well, I still needed to search! Where had I seen her the last time? That wasn't really hard. I had passed the entire day in Trafalgar's room studying. Putting my normal clothes on, I walk out of my room, still a little drowsy, and head for his. When I arrive close to the door, it opens on Trafalgar. He looks at me, somehow not surprised to see me at this time:

«Hey, good morning.»

I smile to him:

«Good morning, Trafalgar-san.»

«What are you doing here so early?»

I look away for a moment, a little embarrassed:

«I can't find Tokei. Since the last time I saw her was…well…»

He smirks:

«You want to search for her in my room?»

I nod. He smirks:

«Then come in.»

He turns around and opens the door. I blush a little, but not obviously, and enter the room. Good, time to search. As I start looking at the places I remembered going, Trafalgar goes to sit on the sofa. Something's bothering me. I don't usually lose her. When I get separated from her, it's because she wants me to go see something. I can't see her anywhere, but I can hear her ticking! She is in the room somewhere! I stop looking around and close my eyes. Where was the sound coming from? I can situate her, now…wait a minute… that's not serious, is it? I open my eyes and turn to look at Trafalgar. He was looking at me curiously. I lift my eyes a little behind him and open round eyes.

«Tokei! So that's where you were!»

I look at Trafalgar:

«Why didn't you tell me she was there?»

He smirks and takes his ease on the sofa:

«I would have if you had asked me if I knew where she was. You only said you wanted to search for her in here.»

A spark of mischievousness appears in his eyes:

«Since that's where she is, why not take her? She's waiting for you, after all.»

I look at Tokei, hesitating. He was challenging me to do it! I wanted to take her, really, but…something in his attitude told me not to even try to bend over him to get Tokei! What was she doing there, anyway? Well, I had to go take her. I step forward, trying not to show my hesitation, and I stretch out a hand to take her. It was just as I thought. He catches me and makes me fall on him. I open round eyes and he starts laughing:

«Got ya»

I try to get free, but he moves his legs and makes me lie down on him. Holding me with one arm, he starts playing in my hair with his other hand. I can feel his warm breath in my hair:

«Your hair smells good.»

I turn completely red:

«Trafalgar-san!»

He stops playing in my hair, but he doesn't move, not showing any sign of wanting to let me go. It feels nice in his arms, though…wait! I can't be thinking things like that! He's just playing around!


	3. Sweet dreams, Captain

Sweet dream, Captain

Everyone seemed to have their own job aboard the submarine. I know that it's normal. But, every time I wanted to offer my help to do something, they would say they don't need any or that I didn't need to do it. I'm starting to feel like a freeloader and, to put it simply, I was feeling useless and troublesome. I was aboard, too, and I wasn't helping with anything! I was sitting on the submarine's deck, my eyes closed to think, when I feel someone getting closer. I open my eyes to see it was Penguin:

«Is something wrong, Miss Anya?»

«Why is that?»

Seeing he's worried face, I get a little embarrassed:

«Is it…that obvious?»

«Well, you have been asking around if you could give your help and…well…you are keeping your distances from every single person you asked, so…»

I sigh:

«I'm sorry. It's just that I didn't want to be in the way if I couldn't be of help.»

«Is that all? Why don't you ask the captain if there is something he would need help for? He's been searching about something recently and he is still studying in his room about it.»

I look at him with a bright smile:

«Thanks, Penguin. I think I'll do that.»

I stand up, bow a little to thank him and leave in a quick step. Was that red on his cheeks? It must have been my imagination. I go straight for Trafalgar's room. When I arrive in front of the door, I hesitate. I wasn't really at ease. It was childish, I know, but I didn't dare to enter his room. I had already seen what it should look like, but…well…it was still his room! I shake my head and take back my serious and calm. I couldn't think about that, now! I lift a hand and knock three times on the door:

«Trafalgar-san? It's me. May I come in?»

I don't hear any kind of answer. Didn't Penguin say he was in there? I hadn't seen him anywhere on board. It was the only place he could be, unless he had gone off board, which would be impossible since we were in the middle of nowhere with no island in sight. I knock again:

«Trafalgar-san? Are you in there?»

No answer. Actually, I think I can't even hear a noise. No, wait, I can hear someone breathe a little louder than usual. Not really sure if this was a good thing or not, I decided to take my courage in hand. I turn the handle and slightly push the door to take a peek inside. When I see inside, I first notice books, papers and writing tools scattered everywhere on the floor, chairs, sofas, tables and on the bed. Then, when I see the bed, I smile lightly. He had fallen asleep. His hat had fallen above his head. His sword was lying next to him. He had one hand above his head and was still holding the page of a book that had fallen with his hand. I come inside the room, paying attention not to do noise or step on the many things scattered around, and reach the bed. I take the hat and sword to put it on the desk next to the bed. I put a finger to keep the page and slowly take the book away from him. He looked so calm when he was asleep. Not arrogant as he was with the other pirates. No, he was just…Law. Using one of the pens lying on the desk to keep the page, I put the book down and go back to him. I slowly lift the blanket at the end of the bed and put it on him. I pull on the pillow and hesitate for a second. I approach a hand carefully and pass it under his head. He seems to twitch a little, but a slight smile appears on his lips. Seeing he wasn't waking up, I lift his head a little and move the pillow to put his head on it. When I remove my hand, he twitches a little, looking like he was disappointed. I wonder what he's dreaming about. Well, that didn't matter for now. I look at the mess around the room and sigh:

«Well, well, no wonder he can't find anything with all of this.»

I start picking up things here and there. I look at the subjects, the titles, the last and first words of the notes…I start putting everything in order and put the notes in little binders next to the books they had been taken from. When this is done, I take care of the different pen, pencil and other tools around the room. When the room finally looks in order, I sigh and smile:

«There! It should be of help to find things, at least.»

I hear Trafalgar moan a little. Oops, better go before…!

«Anya…?»

…he wakes up…well, too late. I turn, my arms still holding the suitcase I had filled with the red colored pencils I had picked up, and smile, a little shy:

«Did I wake you up? I tried not to do too much noise.»

He shakes lightly his head:

«No, you didn't…»

He sits down and looks around at the room, surprised:

«Wait…where did everything go?»

I point the work tables:

«I wasn't sure if you still needed to work with everything, so I simply put things there. I think everything is in order, but don't hesitate to tell me if it bothers you.»

He passes a hand in his face, still sleepy. He was kind of cute when he wakes up. What am I thinking?! He passes his legs on the side of the bed and stands up to go look at the way I had placed everything. He looks in some notes, almost replacing delicately things back the way I had done so when he was sleeping. He stops moving for a moment, making me worry a little. Was it wrong? He was holding the book with a pen serving as a page marker.

«When…did you come in here?»

«When, you ask…I think the sun was reaching midday, soon. Why is that?»

He turns his head to look outside:

«A little before noon…?»

He turns around with a smirk:

«You did a good job. I never thought anyone else would be able to find heads and tails in my things, before.»

I sigh in relief and put the pencil case on the desk. Everything was fine. When I look at him, he was closing the book, the pencil placed as if he had just written something with it. He looks at me:

«Did you want something? I doubt that you came here just to put everything in place in here.»

I blush a little and look away:

«No, of course not. I…»

Someone knocks on the door and Shachi appears at the entrance:

«Sorry to disturb, captain, but the meal is ready.»

«Sure. Coming…»

Shachi leaves without a word. Trafalgar puts the book and the pen on the desk and smirks:

«Let's go.»

I follow him outside. Well, looks like it will have to wait.


	4. Sweet dream flowers

Sweet dream flowers

We were walking around a village to fetch things we needed. I was staying by Trafalgar's side, but I was looking everywhere. I guess he was finding it funny. He smirks:

«This place won't disappear in five seconds, you know. There's no need to looking at everything like that.»

I look at him seriously:

«And what's wrong with looking?»

I turn my eyes away, a little annoyed:

«I'm just curious…»

I spot a flower merchant on the side and look at all the flowers. They were really pretty.

«Want to go see?»

I turn to him again, surprise, and he smirks:

«You'll stray off alone if I don't go with you some times.»

I sigh:

«I'm not a kid, you know.»

I still go for it. He laughs a little and ends up following me. The merchant being busy, I bend over some purple flowers that I didn't recognise. I knew many kinds of flowers, although I didn't remember all of their names, but this one was leaving me clueless. It had a strange pattern on it. I frown a little:

«What's that?»

Trafalgar seems to get serious:

«Be careful…»

Be careful? What was he talking about? It was just a flower. I smell it, curious, and smile lightly, closing my eyes. It was sweet, soft, but it was also somehow strong. What was it? As I stand normally, my head starts spinning a little. I lift a hand to my head, closing my eyes:

«What…?«

I lose step and fall, but I don't see or feel when I touch the ground. I lose consciousness before. What I start seeing…is definitely a dream. I don't think I changed island. Besides, what kind of island would have plants made of steel and crystal and the ground made of cushions? Yep, you heard me, cushions. Something isn't right with this place. I can see the flowers I just smelled everywhere. I curse my old habit of smelling different things that seemed to smell good. If I had listened to Trafalgar's warning, I think I wouldn't be seeing this. I try to walk, hoping to find something in this strange place, and I see something a little further. When I can see more clearly, I open round eyes and start running, or at least I try the best I could. It was Trafalgar! I stop next to him:

«Trafalgar-san?! What are you doing here? Don't tell me you smelled the flowers too!»

He was sitting on the cushions as if he had been waiting for me. He smirks:

«Nope, I'm not here for real.»

He sighs and closes his eyes:

«I told you to be careful, didn't I? Those were dream flowers. It puts those who smelled them to sleep and they are to the mercy of the people who normally gives the flowers. It generates a world of comfort in your dreams and makes you see the last person you saw. The sleeper has no power in this world. It only listens to the person she saw. Since I'm the last person you saw, I'm the one who appears in your dream.»

He opens his eyes, now smirking:

«Now, you have to do everything I say. So lie down next to me.»

Just as I was about to tell him it seemed really childish to expect me to do everything he said, my body starts moving on its own. I first sit down next to him and lie down. He holds out a hand for a second, as if he was hesitating. He puts it on my head and starts playing in my hair. It was making me shiver. I had never let anyone play in my hair before, not liking it, but…it actually feels nice when he is doing it. Not really realising it, I cuddle next to him. It was a dream…but something about it felt nice.

«Miss Anya! Please wake up!»

End of the dream. I open my eyes, suddenly out of breath. Okay, now I am lost. Bepo was holding me sited, making sure I wasn't falling. As I look a little, we are still in the village, next to the flower shop. I look at the polar bear:

«Bepo? What's going on?»

«You fell unconscious because of a flower on the a stand. Captain got mad at the merchant for letting dream flowers out to the public like that.»

Where was he, anyway? Just as I was thinking that, Law comes out of the shop. He looked really angry. When his eyes cross mine, he quickly comes at my side. Knowing he would get mad, I look away. He kneels in front of me, serious:

«How are you feeling?»

I'm lost, out of breath and totally ashamed of myself. Maybe I'm still a little dizzy, too.

«Hey.»

No, I won't look. I already know you're mad. I hear him sight and I feel his hand on the top of my head. I open round eyes and actually look at him.

«It's important. Those flowers can be dangerous. How are you feeling?»

I look to the ground:

«Lost…out of breath…and a little dizzy…»

He moves his hand to feel my temperature:

«You don't seem to have a fever, but it would be safer if you lied down and took some rest.»

He stands up:

«Bepo. Bring her back to the submarine. Make sure that she rests until I come back.»

Bepo nods as Trafalgar walks away. As Bepo helps me stand up, I don't even dare to look at any of the crew. I was being a burden, once more. I follow Bepo back to the submarine and go to rest as Trafalgar had said. I fall asleep quickly. After a while, I come back to reality, but I keep my eyes closed. Someone was playing in my hair, just like in the dream. I knew who it was. I didn't want him to go. I can hear him, now. He sounds worried:

«Guess I should have told you what it was instead of just telling you to be careful. I just didn't think you had no idea what it was.»

He stops for a moment.

«Your hair is really soft…I wouldn't dare to do this if you were awake. It's strange…I feel like I can't act like with everyone else, with you…hey…can you hear me?»

He stops playing in my hair and I feel some wind in front of my face two or three times.

«No reaction, huh? I wonder if you'll stay asleep with that.»

A feel him bending over me little by little. He's warm breath gets closer to my lips. What do I do? No time to think. His lips touch mine in a little kiss. He backs away quickly. I hear him stand up and leave the room, closing the door behind him. I open my eyes, now turning red. What just happened?!


	5. Gloomy thoughts

Gloomy thoughts

The sun was slowly rising, lighting up the mansion we had stopped at. We had stopped here for a while. It was abandoned, on top of a cliff, but it was still in good shape. It had almost been a year since the events at Marineford. Time had passed so fast with the heart pirates I hadn't really noticed. I walk out of the room I had slept in and look around a little. No one seemed to be awake, yet. But, when I passed in front of the room Trafalgar was supposed to be in, I notice the door is open and that no one was inside. A chair was missing at the little table of the room. Where had he gone off to? I walk out of the mansion and find some footprints were heading behind the mansion. I follow them, keeping a hand close to my swords just in case, and arrive at the cliff that was giving a good view of the island. He was right there. He was sitting on the chair nonchalantly and looking at the view. I walk closer silently and notice his expression seemed to be serious, maybe a little dark. He was lost in thought, not even noticing me. Something about that scene seemed unreal, somehow. I laid my arms on his shoulders, making him pop out of his thoughts. He looks at me, somehow surprised:

«Huh? When did you arrive?»

I smile lightly:

«Just did…»

He smirks:

«You're not saying that to make me feel better, are you?»

«Nope, I really just did arrive. You looked so gloomy all alone like that I wanted to go see if you were fine.»

He smiles a little, proving that something wasn't going well. That smile looked a little sad. Since he wasn't talking, I bend a little to meet his eyes:

«Don't want to talk about it?»

«I get the feeling that you already know why. I'd rather not talk.»

«If that's what you want, I won't force you.»

I lay my head on my arms, closing my eyes. I guess he was going to leave for Punk Hazard, soon. I feel him chuckle a little. He's smiling:

«You really are the only one who can make me smile in times like these.»

I wasn't able to know what was troubling him, but I had been able to make him smile for real, this time. I never would have thought that I would be this close to him, before. He always seems to want to take his distance from other people in the books. I think passing time by his side is the only way for him to open up.


	6. Drowning

Drowning

I was sitting in my room, taking notes from a book I had found, when I start hearing the crew running in the hallways. I look up, putting everything on the side. Was something going on? Was there someone attacking the ship, maybe? As I open the door, I see some of the crew passing. They looked panicked.

«I wonder if Trafalgar is already out on the deck.»

I follow the crew on the deck and look around a bit. Trafalgar wasn't on the deck. He was nowhere to be found. Wait… was this panic because something had happened to him?! I keep looking and spot Bepo a little further. Why is he looking overboard like that? Was there something in the water?

…

No, he couldn't have! I get closer to Bepo to see he looked quite discouraged:

«But, captain!»

No way! I go next to Bepo and look over the railing as well. He was right there, floating on top of the water. I sigh:

«What do you think you're doing there?»

He looks at me with a smirk:

«Can't you see? I fell in the water. I'm drowning.»

-«ou aren't, you're floating.»

Bepo looks at me, a little shy:

«He doesn't want anyone to go fetch him. He said you're the only one who can.»

I sigh. Was he a kid or something?! I start removing my coat and boots:

«Can you lower a rope ladder or something? I'm going to get that childish captain out of the water.»

Bepo nods and leaves hastily to go fetch something. I put my things on the deck and climb on the railing. I still had to be careful not to fall on him. I look a little to find where to jump and get off the railing in a single hop. I really should learn to use my skills instead of following Trafalgar's plans. The moment I get in the water, he closes his arms around me:

«Got you»

«Trafalgar-san! What are you doing?!»

Since he couldn't swim and I couldn't move with his arms around me, we started sinking. I was panicking a little. What the hell was he doing?! We could really drown, now! I had to do something before things get dangerous! As I started concentrating to use my skills, I feel my feet touching the sand. We had touched the bottom. The water had reached my shoulders, nothing more. We were in shallow waters. Understanding what had just happened, I sigh angrily:

«You really are a kid!»

He laughs:

«Did you really thoughts we were somewhere deep?»

«Do I look like someone who can see the difference in a blink of an eye?!»

I shrug him off, pissed off. He really was making me mad! Bepo, who had just arrived, unfolds the rope ladder. As Trafalgar follows me to the ladder, he stops, his face suddenly changing. Not hearing him walking behind me, I turn around:

«What?»

He lowers his gaze, somehow worried, and suddenly gets dragged underwater. I open round eyes:

«Law!»

"Tick" I change into a fishman and dive to see what was going on. I spot Trafalgar a little further. He couldn't swim, so there was no way he was doing it on purpose. I swim quickly in his direction and try to see what was taking him away. Wait… was that a tentacle holding his legs? No, looking a little better, it's a tail. A water snake was dragging him somewhere deep. Trafalgar spots me arriving, getting a little more anxious at first since he didn't recognise me. When he does, he calms down. His little joke was turning into a real danger. I swim faster and reach his legs. I catch the tail with one hand and pull the other one behind a little. Making claws appear on that hand, I strike at the tail, but don't do much than scratches. Still feeling the pain, the snake stops swimming and turn its ugly head in my direction. I evade his fangs as he tries to charge me. I will have to find another way to defeat it! I feel something tapping on my shoulder and turn my head. Trying to hold his breath as much as he could, Trafalgar was giving me his sword. How the hell did he keep it? Well, no time to wonder about it! I take the sword, being much more at ease than in human form, and evade another charge from the snake. I smirk:

«You're doomed.»

I slash the water and cut the head off the snake. Of course, he dies, letting go of Trafalgar's legs. Storing the blade back, I catch him and swim to the surface, but not on a straight line. It would hurt him if I did. He is quite happy to take a big whiff of air when we reach the surface. He coughs a little, spitting some water:

«That was close.»

I stare at him:

«We are on the Grand Line, after all. We can't expect the water to be safe even if it is shallow.»

I start swimming in direction of the boat, keeping the fishman appearance so it would go better. I was keeping him close to me, swimming on my back and him lying on me with his head and part of his upper body out of the water. The water was cold, but I could still feel the warmth of his body. Not really expecting that, I feel him cuddling on me. I blush a little. I really had trouble understanding him, some times.


	7. Cold guardian

Cold guardian

Things weren't going very well, right now. We had been attacked by marines as we were walking on a winter island. I had gone out with Shachi, Penguin and Bepo to go look around, Trafalgar studying in his room, when they took us by surprised. I wouldn't have minded normally, but they wounded Bepo. My healing skills not being good enough, we needed to bring him back to the submarine as fast as possible so Trafalgar could take care of him. But we couldn't go with the marines searching for us now that they knew we were there. There was only one thing to do, one of us needed to act as the decoy. Hidden behind a wall of snow and ice, I look at the marines trying to find us. I frown:

«Damn, they really are persistent.»

I look at the others:

«Penguin, Shachi…»

They nod, holding Bepo. It was time to go. I put a hand on my watch:

«Tokei, I'll need your help for this one.»

She comes out of the watch, wearing just her red band of tissue. She looks at me with her usual smile:

«I love decoy plans!»

I smile lightly and turn to Shachi and Penguin:

«Wait until you are sure that the marines won't spot you. With Bepo in this condition, it would be hard to defend yourselves and him against all those marines. I have no doubt in your abilities, believe me, but I don't want to start a unnecessary battles. We already have one wounded, I think that's enough.»

They nod:

«We can understand that.»

«Good…»

I take a deep breath:

«Let's go, Tokei.»

She glows a little, turning exactly like me, and we run out of hiding. The marines spot us in no time:

«There! They came out!»

«After them! Catch them!»

Tokei smiles:

«Let the snow be our guardian!»

"Tick" I suddenly find myself walking on the snow as if it was a normal floor of grass. I look at Tokei who smiles:

«I did the same for the others. They won't sink in the snow. Marines aren't affected by it.»

I turn my head to look at the marines. They were running normally in the snow. Some were getting annoyed, seeing we had no problem running away. But, something in the leader's attitude was making me uneasy. He was trying to hide a smile. I look up front:

«Tokei, I think we're going right into a trap.»

«A trap, huh? Is that what these strange little bumps in the snow are?»

…

What?! I look down at our feet and notice the little bumps. I gulp:

«Let's try not to step on those little bumps, okay?»

«No need to tell me!»

She is still laughing. I really can't understand her, even though she is part of me. The bumps stop after a while, but I can see some a little further. I look around and notice other bumps. They were all around us, forming a circle. I open round eyes:

«Tokei! We have to…!»

«ACTIVATION!»

I turn around, spotting the leader with a huge grin inside the circle. All the little bumps explode, creating a strange wall made or iron and steel. We were trapped inside of a strange battle zone, two versus a battalion of marines. I take out my two swords, cursing:

«Should have known it had been too easy to run away from them when they had been able to wound Bepo. At least they all seem to be here. That means Shachi and Penguin must have brought Bepo to the submarine.»

Tokei nods next to me:

«All that's left is for us to go back. Do you have a plan?»

I sigh:

«Not really. I thought we could just disappear in the snow, but that was before we got trapped.»

I look around, trying to see if there was a place closer then another. The marines were surrounding us and snipers were taking position. No use trying to fly. I could feel they could use Haki and using a logia type power would make me an easy target. There was only one thing to do: go for a side and burst it open. It was getting cold around here, though. I could use that to my advantage!

«Tokei…»

«Good idea…»

Her smile widens. She always loved to use powers.

«Let the snow be our guardian! Let the wind join his force to create the perfect blindfold on our opponents!»

"Tick" Snow starts falling from the sky and the wind starts rising, creating a snowstorm around us. I hear the marines panicking.

«Don't lose your focus! Go for the pirates!»

They all start running in our direction. I take out Tsuki out and start running. At this point, we needed to be able to blend among the soldiers. Since they were running in all directions, the snowstorm would be our disguise. Even in this snow, it was impossible to see the colors of clothes, even if mines were black. A marine passes right next to me without noticing. I stop as I arrive in front of the wall. I look at it, a little lost:

«Okay, how do I cut this thing?»

«You won't get away, pirate.»

I turn around to see the leader arriving with some marines. No, not just some marines. They were all surrounding me, now! I take out Nishibi, taking my stance. I was ready to fight, of course, but I wasn't sure I would be able to push all of them away without hurting them. I bite my lips:

«You won't let me go if I ask, won't you?»

«Do you even need to ask? You already know the answer, pirate!»

I sigh:

«I guess I won't get out of here without hurting some people. I didn't want to fight.»

Just as they were about to attack, a voice resounds:

«Room, shambles!»

The marines are all cut into pieces and I see a dark figure behind what used to be their group. Trafalgar was holding his sword, staring darkly at the pieces of marines:

«If any of you hurt her, I'll make sure your fate gets even worse.»

My heart misses a beat as he talks. He was scary, but…that was so cool. I take a normal stance, a little ashamed of myself. I should have thought about that. If I knew how to use a power like that, it wouldn't be any problem to fight without hurting. Tokei smiles next to me and disappears. Trafalgar looks at me, his face getting calmer:

«Are you alright?»

I nod:

«I'm fine. They didn't get close enough to reach me with any kind of weapon. How is Bepo?»

«He's sleeping.»

That meant he was fine. I sigh, relieved. He walks in my direction, letting the marines fly:

«What were you thinking?»

The decoy plan wasn't approved by the supernova, it seems. I look up at the marines. "Tick" They all fall asleep.

«Thanks Tokei.»

«You should have come to the submarine with the others instead of attracting all the marines at you.»

I store both my swords and look down at Trafalgar:

«And bring them all to the submarine? The first thing you told us when we left was to make sure they wouldn't notice we had landed here.»

«What does it have to do with anything?»

«Are you kidding me? It has everything to do with it!»

He frowns, making me sigh:

«Bepo was attacked with a distant weapon. There are other Polar bear on this island. Since Bepo wasn't wearing his suit, he looked like a normal Polar bear. I was trying to heal him when marines arrived. I was the only one to be spotted since Shachi and Penguin weren't there at the moment.»

Trafalgar looks a little angry:

-«hat? I had told these idiots to never leave your side!»

«I know, I'm the one who took some distance and I'm sorry. I thought it would be fine since I was with Bepo but these guys were hunting polar bears at the moment.»

He crosses his arms, trying not to explode:

«So?»

«I was able to lose them enough with a trick and Shachi and Penguin arrived just before they were able to get out of the spell. We were hidden by the snow and ice. It was just a matter of time before they would find us and see them. Since I was the only one they had spotted, I was supposed to drag them away enough so I could lose them, let your crew reach you and get back to the submarine when I was sure they couldn't follow. I didn't thought they had prepared something like this.»

I look at the wall behind me:

«I guess this trap helps them hunt, whatever it is that they are trying to hunt down between walls.»

Trafalgar sights:

«It was careless.»

I look at him, serious:

«Maybe so, but at least the plan's point was reached. They don't know your whole crew and submarine are here.»

He looks at me with serious, but a smile appears:

«Stubborn, aren't you? I guess that's a good point, in your case.»

He turns around:

«Come on, I already made a hole on that side.»

I follow him, not adding anything. It seems like Shachi was right. He doesn't get mad at me.


	8. Cannonballs

Cannonballs

The submarine was slowly rising to the surface. We had been underwater for quite a while now. Since we would reach an island to replenish soon, we would finally see the sun again. It had been a little hard to keep my cool with all the boys around. I think I know why there are no girls on board now. I was looking by a window, curious. Tokei appears right next to me, an amused smile on her lips:

«We should find somewhere else to come out.»

When she is smiling like that, it always means a battle is close. I turn to her:

«Somewhere else?»

«Look up.»

I do as she says and open round eyes. There were shadows…shadows of ships above us. So, that's why she is so amused. She wants to go and fight them herself. I'd rather not, personally. I move away from the window:

«I'll go warn Trafalgar.»

I run to his room and knock on the door:

«Trafalgar-san! We can't get to the surface here!»

He opens the door, serious:

«What are you talking about?»

«There are ships above us, about four of them.»

He smirks:

«Ships, huh? This should make things interesting.»

He passes next to me and leaves. I sigh:

«Interesting?! What is he thinking?!»

Am I the only one who doesn't want to search for a fight around here? I run after him. I feel the submarine reaching the surface and everything goes silent. Not for long, at least. The moment I walk out to the deck, the sounds of cannonballs resound all around us. I react instantly. I run in the middle of the deck and open my arms:

«Repel!»

The cannonballs that were flying at us stop and change side, going back to the cannons they were shot from. Luckily I had tried to use this part of Eustass Kidd's powers. I look around at the ships and groan:

«Marine ships…those little cowards are attacking from a distance so they don't have to fight us! They'll be surprised for sure!»

I don't search for a fight, but if someone attacks, I counter them. Every time they were shooting, I would turn to repel the cannonballs back at them. I was doing my best at repelling the cannonballs that were being shot at us, but there were so many. They really were aiming to sink us instead of fighting. As I was repelling two cannonballs that were being shot at the submarine, I heard something coming in my direction. It was a cannonball, of course. I couldn't stop it, my power being concentrated on something already. I opened rounds eyes as I see it coming in my direction. It never reached me. Someone arrives running next to me and I see a long sword slashing the cannonball in two pieces, making it fly away from the submarine by the same move. It was Trafalgar. He looks at me, serious:

«You okay?»

I nodded and bowed to show my gratitude. He puts a hand on my head:

«Don't let your guard down. We'll move the submarine so we can attack them instead of waiting for cannonballs. They won't have a chance of escape now that they are full of holes.»

I can feel the submarine moving already. I couldn't stay inactive! I continue repelling the cannonballs one by one, Trafalgar slicing some here and there before they would reach the submarine. We were getting closer of one of the ships. The fight wasn't very long. They were good when it came to shooting cannonballs, but they were totally lost in fights. I stood behind, not really seeing the point in fighting when our opponents didn't even know how to hold a weapon in their hands. I was stopping the cannonballs coming in our direction instead. I shouldn't have underestimated them, though. The captains weren't total twerps. I was happy to have good reflexes and to listen to my surroundings, though. I heard a gunshot. Law's crew being hand to hand fighters, something didn't seem right about it. I started turning around when I saw a gunshot passing right in front of me, exactly where my heart was a second before. I spotted the captain about at the same time as Trafalgar had reached him, slicing him in more than two pieces. He really looked mad at the marine captain. Trafalgar looked up at me, as if to make sure I was still standing, and went back to the fight. I really am lucky.


	9. Watching you

Watching you

I'm not sure how this happened but, as I was waiting for Trafalgar in his room, sitting on a sofa, I fell asleep and lied down on it. I admit I didn't have much time to rest lately, but I hadn't noticed I was exhausted. When I woke up, I noticed a shadow above me. I opened my eyes, still a little sleepy, and blinked a little. Wait, did I saw that correctly? I moan a little and focus…to regret it a little. He was bending over the sofa, his arms crossed to lay his head on it, a strange smile on his face. I jumped, fell off the sofa, but quickly stood up.

«I am so sorry, Trafalgar-san! I didn't mean to fall asleep! I…I…!»

His smirk gets wider:

«What's so wrong about you sleeping? You were tired, right? It's only normal you'd fall asleep on the sofa like that.»

I look away:

«I…yes, I suppose so, but…»

He straightens up and walks closer:

«You should be more careful. I won't allow anyone on my submarine to be in bad shape»

«U…understood, but…Trafalgar-san…»

He stops quite close to me.

«Yes?»

«Were you…watching me sleep?»

Guess I said it a strange way. He gets serious:

«Where did you get that idea?»

Denying it, huh? Well, I shouldn't be surprised by that. I sigh:

«Well, you were…»

And why was I even trying ? He must have wanted to tease, that's all. I close my eyes, giving up:

«You know what? Never mind…»

I turn my back at him to leave. I really can't understand him, sometimes. What was that smile, too? If I wasn't used to him being mischievous with everyone, except when they were pissing him off, I could have sworn he was thinking something else, here! As I step away, I feel a hand grab my shoulder and he makes me turn around. The smirk is back:

«Don't run away from me»

«I am not running away. I just don't feel like arguing about something when I already know you will deny whatever I'll say»

I try to get away once more, but he catches my arm and pulls me closer.

«And what if I tell you to stay?»

I blush, uneasy. And how was I supposed to react to that?


	10. Cherry Blossoms

Cherry blossoms

I looked down at the village from the sub, curious. There were decorations everywhere and people seemed to be running in every direction with a smile on their faces. It was spring already, huh? So many cherry trees…

«…make sure you don't wander off too far. We'll leave tomorrow at noon»

«Yes, Captain!»

I blinked. Seems like I got lost in thoughts when I was supposed to listen. I feel a shiver go up my spine as a cold glare stares right at me.

«Were you spacing off again?»

I turned to him, biting my lips:

«I'm sorry, but the village is so lively and pretty I couldn't help but get lost in thoughts»

He sighs and closes his eyes:

«You'll have the whole day to enjoy it, so stop spacing off, already»

He walks past me.

«You better get ready for the festival. I won't let you escape it»

A Cherry blossom festival…I never would have thought that Trafalgar would stop on an island for that. I looked at him as he was leaving, spacing out again. Guess there are things I still have to learn… I jump down the sub, a light smile on my lips. I really would enjoy the day! I walk a little, looking around happily. People seemed really happy. I never had the chance to attend to a cherry blossom festival. This could be fun. I spot some ladies walking around in kimonos and open round eyes, impressed.

«So pretty…»

«Young miss»

I jumped a little and turned around. There were some ladies looking curiously at me.

«Are you from outside?»

«Hum, yes, I am. Why so?»

Some laugh a little, but not being mean.

«You're the only one who isn't getting ready for the festival. It was easy to see»

I sigh, slightly embarrassed:

«I see»

The ladies look at each other, some nodding, and look back at me.

«How about getting ready with us?»

«Huh?»

One of them takes my hand with a bright smile:

«Come on! Everyone has the right to enjoy the festival!»

They drag me elsewhere without listening to my many arguments and excuses as to why I shouldn't be preparing for the festival. Darn, I'm supposed to be a pirate and I can't resist happy ladies who want to dress me up. The women of the village lent me a kimono, saying it would be beautiful on me. It was dark blue with white flower petals sewed on it, silver embroideries to form the leaves and a large white belt they attached around my waist. But, apparently, just the kimono wasn't enough. They decided to place my hair. Really, they didn't need to, but they looked like they were having so much fun taking care of me, I couldn't stop them. My hair placed in a traditional bun with a silver brooch, some light colors put on my cheeks and around my eyes, making the brown color show up, they let me go to walk around the village. The night had fallen in the time they had prepared me. I went for the cherry trees. It was a Cherry blossom festival, so I could at least enjoy the trees. Walking between the trees, looking at the petals falling, I felt a feeling of wellbeing. I hear footsteps behind me:

«There you are.»

I turned around and opened my eyes a little wider. Trafalgar was wearing a dark blue kimono, still wielding his sword but without the hat, leaving his slightly wild dark hair free. He had removed one of the sleeves, showing off his chest on the right side. He was really handsome like this. I looked up at the trees, blushing lightly. I had to find a reason for that, though…I know!

«The flowers in bloom are beautiful, don't you think?»

He stops next to me, looking calm:

«They are, but I just saw something else that deserves to be looked at. It's even more beautiful than cherry blossoms falling.»

I wonder what he is talking about. I turn around with the intention of asking and he takes my hand lightly to kiss it on the back, making me completely flustered. He looks up at me with a sweet smile:

«You have no need to envy them. You are beautiful all year long and are even more precious than they are.»

I can't help but look away, blushing wildly.


	11. Cold Night

Night cold

It has been a while since we left Amazon Lily. I know Luffy will be fine, but I can't help but worry. Too much, actually. I can't sleep because of that. I stood up in the darkness of the submarine, in the middle of the night, and walked outside on the deck. Guess I'm lucky we are out of the water tonight. I go to the end of the deck and sit down. I curled up, holding my legs close to my chest and laying my head on my knees. Although my eyes were sleepy, I knew I wouldn't be able to find sleep. Well, walking out wasn't really helping the thing. I shiver a little, the wind being cold tonight.

«Tch, how stupid can I be? Cold night breeze won't help me at all, I'll sleep even less»

The sound of footsteps behind me make me jump a little. I hadn't even heard the door of the submarine open. I turn my head around, wondering who it was. He had walked out the door, looking straight at me with a light smirk:

«You'll catch a cold if you stay there on the deck with nothing on your shoulders.»

I looked away again. Okay, maybe just wearing a t-shirt and cotton pants wasn't the best thing when you can't stand the cold like me.

«Didn't really thought about taking a coat»

He removes his jacket and puts it on my shoulders. I looked back at him a little. I love the darkness of the night, it hides quite easily blushing. He wasn't wearing anything else than his pants and his hat! I try not to look too much at him:

«And you tell me not to catch a cold? You're even less dressed than I was.»

He laughs:

«I'm not cold easily like you, you know.»

«I saw that…»

He stays silent for a moment, just looking at me. It's not a cold glare or anything. It feels as if he is trying to read my thoughts, to know what was making me suddenly go out in the middle of the night.

«Anya…why did you go out in the first place?»

«Can't sleep. I didn't want to wake the whole sub up, so I went out»

«Is there a reason for that?»

I stay silent and lower my head a little. I don't really want to tell him. I'm sure he already knows, anyway. He kept studying my every reaction ever since we met, so there's just no way he doesn't know. I see him move his arm and something falls over my eyes. The top of my head, actually. I lift a hand and feel the fluffy side, lifting it to be able to see. He had put his hat on my head. I open round eyes and look up at me. He is smirking:

«There, you finally looked up. Keep your head up, you hear? And stop fretting so much.»

He leaves on these words, leaving his jacket and hat on me. I cling to the jacket, warming up with it around me. It's so warm. It might sound strange, but his smell was making me calmer. I look up at the hat, a soft smile appearing on my lips. Wasn't he always wearing it? Why did he leave it to me? Did he…trust me or something? I couldn't say what was going on in his mind, but I was…happy.


	12. Chapter 12

Meeting again

There we are: Sabaody Archipelago. I had always dreamed of seeing this place for real and here we are now. I'll have to be careful not to get caught in a bubble. This place is as lively as I thought it would be. Being able to take some distance from the others since they needed to find the guy who could do the coating for the Thousand Sunny, I walk around town, looking at everything. I'll be fine if I stay away from weird people and I can defend myself if I need to fight. I had put on a hooded cloak to make sure I wasn't recognised or even looked at. This might sound like it would do the opposite, but people at Sabaody don't want trouble, so someone like me doesn't even stand out. Actually, there is one reason why I don't that makes more sense. There were many pirates around here, including all the supernovas. The island was to be kept peaceful if they wanted to stay on the island. So, now that I think about it, no one would try to get to me with weapons around here in fear of creating a commotion. I smile every time I recognise one of the supernovas in town. Of course, I try not to be obvious. Someone happy to see a pirate, a supernova to that, is kind of weird. After a moment, I even see Bepo above the heads of the people. He is just so cute. He even got depressed during the time I was watching. I can't help but to smile as I pass next to him:

«So cute…»

Apparently, I don't talk as low as I thought I did because he turns to me:

«Excuse me, but was that you saying that I was cute?

Oops, better get myself out of this before I attract any attention. I look at him, a little shy:

«Hum, yes, it was…I'm sorry. I didn't want to insult you or anything.»

Bepo looks happy, somehow:

«I don't mind. People normally say I'm a monster because I'm a talking bear.»

«Bepo…»

That voice, I'd recognise it among many. He stiffs and the voice continues:

«Don't get friendly with random people, will you?»

Bepo turns around:

«Sorry captain.

Someone arrives behind Bepo and stares right at me. It was Trafalgar Law, of course. He looked so serious and intimidating like that! I'm not quite sure why, but I think it might be better if he doesn't recognise me, just yet. I bow quickly, staying silent, and turn around to leave in a hurry. I had though acting like a normal scared citizen would have worked. Seems like I was wrong. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I am pulled behind. My hood falls as I clumsily step back and trip, starting to fall. Trafalgar catches me, opening round eyes:

«Anya? What are you doing here? You never told me you had arrived!»

I smile, a little embarrassed:

«I just arrived, actually»

A wide smile appears on his lips:

«I'm glad to see you»

I smile shyly. What is up with that smile? He really does look happy. I never thought he'd react that way at seeing me. What was I supposed to say to that?

«So am I, it had been quite a while»

He is still holding me, isn't he? I stand a little straight alone, looking back at him. I laughed a little:

«It is strange to see you in person rather than back there»

The usual smirk appears.

«True, you seem quite different here. You look stronger»

I nod:

«I have to if I want to help my crew and Captain»

His expression seems to darken for a second, but the smirk is back. It looks…fake all of a sudden.

«Your crew huh? Guess you have to get back to them, then»

He turns his back at me:

«Guess we'll see each other another time»

He walks off, followed by Bepo. What just happened, here?


	13. Trust me

Trust me

I need to think of something. I have those strong abilities, yet I cannot control them as much as I would want to. I use too much energy as I try using them. There must be a way to train them, but how? Every time I tried using them at a certain amount, I ended up getting exhausted or fainting. I need to get stronger. I got so much lost in my thoughts trying to find a solution I didn't notice someone had sat down next to me. It took me a while before I did notice. I turned my head a little, slightly lost, and saw it was Law. He was laying his head on his arms placed on the table, looking at me from there. He was kind of cute like this…no, not cute, I'd rather say handsome. Whatever the word, I'd better keep it to myself, though. He smirks as I had finally noticed him:

«You get lost in thoughts more often than before. I hope for you it doesn't happen in the middle of a fight»

I smile lightly:

«It did happen during a fight, but it didn't cause any trouble.»

«Something troubling you?»

«You could say that. I am just thinking. I wouldn't want to take a bad decision»

He straightens up a little, reaching my height:

«And what could be attracting your thoughts so much?»

«It might sound weird, but my own weakness is making me worry. Not that I think I can't defend myself, but I want to get stronger. If I don't, I'll never be able to help anyone of those I care about.»

He gets a little more serious:

«You're not weak, but it always helps to get stronger in whatever you are able to do. What did you want to get stronger at?»

I cross my arms on my chest, closing my eyes:

«You know about my abilities. They are strong, but I want to be able to use them more effectively. I can't control them as much as I'd want to. If I could get some information about them somehow, it would be a lot of help, but…well, I haven't heard of anyone being able to do these without devil fruit powers. I'd still need to find a way to get the hang of them.»

His eyes get hidden by his hat:

«I might know of a place for the information, but I cannot guaranty anything. It is merely suppositions. As for being able to control them…I might know of a way or two. I'd rather not use the first one, though»

I looked at him, serious:

«Why is that?»

«You'll have…to trust me a lot if you really want to use that method»

Trust him? I already did trust him, after the time I've passed with him. What could he possibly mean by that?

«Trafalgar-san, do you doubt my trust? I think you know me enough to know I trust you»

Is he…trembling? I wonder what's going on…


	14. Trust me 2

Training of fear

A single movement…an unknown pain suddenly making itself known…What…just happened? I saw the attack but…I can't believe it…no, even if the pain is real, I still can't believe. A blade…pointed straight at me…This is…cold…a freezing pain…My vision is trembling, but I can still see, although I would like if this wasn't real. My hand is holding the blade that is still pierced in my chest…close to the heart…The room isn't around us…It wasn't slicing to separate, this time. This is really to kill. I follow the blade with my eyes and look at the one holding the blade. My lips tremble a little.

«Trafalgar…san…»

He seems to be smiling, looking straight at me. Or is that really a smile ? My vision is so troubled. It's almost as if it doesn't want me to see what was going on. I can hear the soft ticking of my watch resounding loudly at my ears this time. I have to do something. At least to be sure that isn't what I think is going on. I squeeze my hand a little more on the blade, feeling the metal between my fingers, and concentrate on it. The blade starts warming, taking a shade of red as it did. Trafalgar quickly let go of the blade and I pulled the blade out of my chest. I put my left hand on the wound, holding the Nodachi correctly with my right hand, ready to defend myself even if I could hardly stand on my legs with the pain and the blood I had lost thanks to that wound. No, I really can't stand. I fall a little and put a knee to the ground, breathing heavily. I'm not used to a sword as long as a Nodachi, but I need to be on the alert. If he takes his Nodachi again, I'd be done for sure. I twitch a little as I hear him take a step forward in my direction. I try to focus on him, but all I am able to see is the green light that my hand is creating. It seems to be wavering. It's going disappear without closing the wound at this rate. If that was the case, I was sure to die, be it by the first wound or Trafalgar succeeding at taking the sword from my now trembling hand. I have to try something, anyway ! My whole body trembling, I am somehow able to stand once more on my two legs, shaking like a leaf, and look at what I was still able to see of my opponent. It is but a blurry form, now. I can't hear anything but my heartbeat getting slower and the ticking of my watch starting to get wild. I think I'm starting to imagine things. There seems to be two persons beside me…a girl and a man…I think I fell down on one knee again…but I'm not sure…everything turns black…

«Hey, wake up…»

I open my eyes slowly, completely lost.

«What was…»

I realise someone is next to me and look a little. It was Trafalgar. I quickly jump away from him and fall on my back to the ground. Seems like I was on an hospital bed. I grimace:

«Oww…»

Trafalgar stands up to come and help me, but I stiff and send him a glare that makes him stop from getting any closer.

«Stay back…»

He frowns a little, but doesn't get any closer. What was going on ? Didn't I…? I look down at the place I had been stabbed. There's nothing. No wound, no scar…

«You healed yourself when you were unconscious»

I swiftly look up at him. He hadn't moved from that spot. I had to know.

«What was that?»

He stays silent, looking serious and his arms crossed on his chest.

«What was that, back there?! Please answer me, Law!»

He looks annoyed and turns his gaze away.

«I told you, didn't I? I told you I didn't want to try my idea. The only way to make your watch awaken was to get you in danger. If you hadn't believed to be in danger yourself, it wouldn't have worked. You trusted me, so I…»

He turns his back at me and somehow leaves without finishing his sentence. I feel tears go up my eyes. What was that supposed to mean? Using the side of the bed, I stand up. Seems like my legs are still shaking. I can't let him go like that, though.

«Law!»

I try to run after him, but I fall to the ground. I stop the curse that was about to leave my lips.

«Damn it…I messed up again…»


	15. Distraction

Distraction

Focus…He told me to try and focus…Breath in…breath out…I have to be completely calm to feel my own energy. If I can find the source of my abilities, the different energy inside of me, I'll be able to get a better control over them…I understand that. That's not the problem, right now. I twitch a little, uneasy. The problem right now…is his constant stare in my direction. He told me to focus, so why is he staring so much ?! He is sitting there in front of me ever since he said I needed to concentrate, his usual smirk on his lips. I'm not sure why, but I am unable to concentrate with him like that. I sigh and open my eyes:

«Trafalgar-san…»

He seems to be amused by my discouraged and annoy expression:

«Is there something you didn't understand?»

«No, I understood. But…»

«Then what's the problem?»

I gulp a little and look slightly away:

«Could you…stop staring at me like?»

«Is something wrong with me watching?»

«Well…I can't concentrate…»

His smirk widens:

«You can't? And why is that?»

«I…I dunno…I just know I can't focus if you are around me…it's disturbing me»

«I am sorry to hear that»

I look at him again, simply annoyed:

«You don't seem sorry at all. Why are you smirking?»

«Do I need a reason?»

I grumble a little and close my eyes:

«Fine, stay there smirking like an idiot. I'll concentrate even if you are around, just you wait!»

I hear him chuckle a little, but he doesn't move from there. Maybe he's doing it on purpose. I should really calm down…


	16. Bloody dream

Bloody dream

This has got to be a dream. I don't see what else it could be. Every single event that happened to me during the day is repeating in front of my eyes. I am able to see them slowly somehow, studying how things had turned out this way and giving me the time to think how I could have done things better. It seems a little weird, but it helps me learn. Although, as I was about to interfere with a fight that had happened, the whole scene turns completely bloody red. I look around, slightly frightened.

«What's going on? Was there something I shouldn't have seen or something?»

As I look around to try and see if there was something different, I open round terrified eyes. Lying on the ground around me, I can see the bodies of the Straw hat pirates…they are…dead and soaked in their own blood. I step back, not believing a single thing I could see.

«What in the world did I do before going to sleep to make such a dream?»

Nothing, actually. I went to sleep like every single night. The scene around me disappears, simply leaving red all around me. This is starting to scare me quite a lot. As I take another step back, I bump into something, making me turn around swiftly. I sight in relief as I see it was Law:

«Trafalgar-san…I thought it would be something…»

I stop talking. He seemed a little strange, somehow. His face was hidden by his hat and he seemed to tremble a little.

«Trafalgar-san? Are you alright?»

I see him lift a hand to put it where his heart should be located. He is way too silent. Normally he would have said something. I take a step closer:

«Trafalgar-san…?»

I froze on the spot as I see blood slowly dripping from his lips. No…no, this has got to be a bad dream. I open round eyes, trembling. Was he going to fall like the Straw hats had a moment ago?!

«No…not you too! Don't!»

I try to light my hands to be able to heal him, but nothing happens. I cannot use my abilities. They aren't responding to me. Trafalgar slowly falls on one knee and I quickly kneel to catch him. He is…so cold… He flops softly on me and his head leans on the side, the hat falling to the ground. His gaze is already clouded. He is…

«No…»

Tears completely cloud my eyes.

«It can't be…it's not possible…you cannot be…»

I close my arms around him, keeping Law close to my own heart as I was shaking wildly:

« This is not real! Please, don't let this be real! I don't want that! I want to be able to save them if anything happens! I want to be able to save him! I can't…I don't want Law to die!»

I wake up, my whole body trembling and in sweat. It was just a dream… My eyes really get clouded by tears and I curl up on myself, trembling and silently letting the tears fall. I need to make sure it will never happen. I have to be strong enough to protect my crew…to protect Law.


	17. Speaking out my mind

Speaking out my mind

Not long ago, as Law had left with Bepo to go fetch some things in the village some kilometres away, the submarine was attacked. We were surrounded by marine ships and troops on the ground. Why were there so many? Stupid question, we were Trafalgar's crew. We fought them, but there were so many. We could hardly push them away. What was going on? I hear some of the men are getting tired. This isn't looking good at all. I have to do something or the crew might be…No, nothing will happen, I'll make sure nothing will!

«Tokei, I'll need your help for this!»

Tokei appears next to me:

«Are you sure? This might use a lot more energy than the usual stuff»

«I know that. I just can't find another idea, right now, and we don't have enough time to think for another one!»

«Fine then, it's your decision»

I focus, calming down my breath. As I stand on the submarine's deck, I close my eyes, my two arms in front of me. I can feel it, my energy is building up. I'm ready. I need to make sure the crew will be safe.

«You guys ! Get back on board !»

Penguin and Shachi are there and they heard me. The crew gets back on board, helping those who can't stand on their feet. As Shachi is about to tell me everyone is there, I open my eyes.

«Oh wide ocean, source of the cruelest element of this world, spread out your reach to my enemies. Let them know how dangerous you can be and make them understand they shouldn't have opposed us!»

The water started getting wild all around the submarine. A large wave pushed it farther from the shore and seemed to turn around, getting bigger, larger and higher as it rose from all around the submarine. I watched as the wave turned into a tsunami and hit everything in its way, the marine warships, the troops on the ground. It stopped when the water had caught every marine in its drowning jail. The marines were gone, now. Just like the first time, everything went silent and my legs let go. But it wasn't something unexpected, this time. Shachi and Penguin caught me by the arms and helped me stay up. I was able to stay conscious enough to see they helped me go to my room and lie down.

When I met back with the crew in the dining hall later, Trafalgar had come back aboard. He didn't look very happy when he saw me sit down on the other side of the table.

«So you came back, Trafalgar-san. Everything went well ?»

He stays silent, simply looking at me with his cold and angry eyes. Seems like he knows what I did. I don't see why he would be this mad, though. I admit I collapsed for using my abilities too much, but I didn't have any other choice! Hum, now that I think about it, he isn't the first one who gets mad at me for that. I sigh a little:

«Okay, I know you're angry, but could you at least say something? Staying silent isn't going to change anything»

That makes him even angrier.

«I'm astonished to see you still go overboard with your abilities when you know exactly what is going to happen if you do so. It was careless and stupid. What were you thinking?»

This time, it's my turn to be pissed.

«What I was thinking ?! About this crew's safety, that's what! I think they already told you, but we were attacked when you were out god knows where! I had no idea if you'd be coming around or not! I actually thought you weren't coming back at all after a while! If I had let things go as they were without doing anything, I never would have forgiven myself, even in the after world if it even exists!»

I stand up, looking straight into his eyes:

«Yes I knew what would happen, I'm not stupid! I preferred to take that risk rather than letting your crew being captured or worst! And you know what? I don't regret what I did!»

I turn my back at him as I finish that sentence and head to the door. I hear his chair fall over as he stands up almost in a jump and I run out. I won't let him catch me after what I said, even if it is cowardly of me. We were still out of the water, luckily. I run out on the deck and climb on the top of the submarine. I curled up on myself there. I was getting dizzy a little. I guess I hadn't completely recovered. Still better than the last time when I couldn't even stand up normally. I close my eyes, breathing in the salty winds of the ocean. I might try to calm down here for a little while…


	18. Strange fruit

Strange fruit

I look at the fruit I had taken away from Trafalgar, puzzled. It had a weird shape from the start. It looked like a heart before he even took a bite in it. Completely red, apparently with a soft texture like a raspberry but not as fragile, a sweet smell and some juice dripping from it, it looked way too unnatural. Why did he even took a bite from it? Isn't he supposed to know when something is suspicious?! I wonder what this fruit is, though. In any case, it's not something good at all. Ever since Trafalgar took a bite out of it, he's been acting weird. He's been sitting there, playing with his room ability for at least fifteen minutes now, somehow trying to change the color and the shape. Why I counted the time? I've been stuck with him the whole time. I tried to stand up and leave to do something else, but he jumped on his feet and made me sit down again every single time, saying it was important that I stay here. I really wonder what's so important ? He really is focused on his room ability. I let go of a sigh:

«Trafalgar-san…»

He seems to get a little annoyed, but gets his serious back and keeps concentrating on his room ability. Is it just me or it's starting to get red?

«Trafalgar-san»

Same reaction from him. This time I'm the one who's annoyed and I stand up:

«Okay, that's enough. Could you at least tell me what you are trying to do?»

He doesn't look up, making me sigh again:

«Law»

He suddenly smiles at hearing me say his name. He stands up and lifts his hand, somehow taking a pose:

«Here, that's what I was doing»

I open round eyes at the sight of his room ability. It wasn't a blue wind turning around his hand anymore. It had taken the shape of a heart and a deep red color.

«That's it, you turned crazy. What did you do to it? And why in hell did you want to do a heart with it?»

Trafalgar looks a little insulted and sad, which was weird.

«I wanted to do it for you»

I turned even redder than the heart between his fingers.

«Okay, you really aren't acting normally.»

I made him sit down, the heart shaped room ability disappearing.

«Just sit there, okay? I'll get Shachi and Penguin»

As I turn away and go for the door to search for the two, I hear him talk a little sadly:

«I scared you away…»

I stop at the doorframe, surprised by those words. I turn around to see he was looking away, somehow dark. Really, what was in that damn fruit so he'd react this way?! I get back on my steps and stop in front of him.

«Now, what are you talking about? You didn't scare me. You just started acting differently since you ate that fruit, so I wanted to ask their help. I wouldn't want something weird to happen to you»

He keeps his gaze away, ignoring me. I sigh again:

«Law, could you please look at me? »

He turns his gaze slightly, keeping the same expression. He's cute, in a way.

«Come on, it takes more than that to scare me. You should know that»

He looks away again, almost like a child who doesn't want to should he agrees. I place myself so I can cross his gaze.

«Come on, cheer up a little. I'm not gone, right?»

A slight smirk suddenly appears on his lips

«True»

Before I can react, he had stood up and put his left arm behind me, the right hand holding my left hand.

«And I intend to keep you here with me»

There was a strange glow in his eyes as he said that. I think I'll lose my cool if this continues.


End file.
